merryfreakinchristmasfandomcom-20200214-history
Merry Freakin' Christmas!(Movie)
Merry Freakin' Christmas! is a film made on Pasadena Foursquare Church property. Info Merry Freakin' Christmas! is a short film directed by Mike Sanders, screenplay by Jonathan Scott and is produced by Mike Sanders, Jonathan Scott & Edward Hewitt Jr. It stars Tim Dixon, CeCe Boyle and Louis Scott as the "monster”! The film had its Pasadena premiere at 8:30pm, Thursday, Dec. 8th, 2011 with Red Carpet Entrances & Photographs from 8:15pm at Pasadena Foursquare Church: 174 N. Harkness Ave. Pasadena, CA 91106. The film includes an introduction by Eulene "Lugosi" Greenwood, granddaughter to the chiropractor/actor, Tom Mason, who stepped in to finish Bella Lugosi's role (from the nose up) when Bella Lugosi died half-way thru filming "Plan Nine from Outer Space", directed by the infamous Ed Wood. The plot for Merry Freakin’ Christmas! involves a mysterious UFO crash in a small town during the holidays. The local town Santa suddenly isn't the same anymore and it's up to the town Sheriff to save the day! The Story Plot The story begins with Santa Claus (Louis Scott) coming out, drunk, of a nightclub exit. Then as he was drinking again, with a miserable attitude, he noticed a light in the sky. Following it, he said to himself that he could get rich if he gives it to the Scientific Community. He found it under a patch of trees. Bending down, an Unidentified Alien claws his hand, knocking him out, and disintegrates. Minutes later, Santa awoke, not himself. He was a Zombie! And he licked his lips in delight as he was about to feast on Human brains tonight! Meanwhile, there was trouble with a family. A young teenage daughter of the Sheriff, Emily, wants to go to a dance with a kid named Billy. Trying to protect his daughter, the sheriff denied, and she stormed off. Then the sheriff's wife (Carroll), who was cooking, reminded him that he can't be there for his daughter forever and asked why she can't go to the dance. "Was it Billy?". He said, "The boys' a bit dumb." he replied. Just then, he noticed a light in the sky. Undisturbed, he left for his night shift. At the same time, Santa returned to the night club and went into a bar. A Waiter came to him and asked what he wanted. "BRAINS!!" he said. Then he attacked the waiter. The other two people (Ramone Diaz and Rick Lancaster) tried to flee, but were infected by the Santa-Zombie and the Waiter-Zombie. At the Police Station, the Sheriff checked up on it and the Deputy there said everything was good. Meanwhile, Billy and Emily pulled into a parking space outside a building. They got out and joined the party in the nightclub. But they got there in time. Outside in the parking lot, four zombies came in and spotted the band outside the club and assaulted them. They then infected and assimilated them when they killed them. When their break was over, the infected band came into the building and player messily. Then the band leader said "Brains" and more zombies came in. Billy and his girlfriend escaped into the kitchen as they let the others get assimilated by the zombies. The last two, a young couple, tried to escape, but more zombies came through a door intercepted them, killing them and assimilated them. Meanwhile, the sheriff's wife, Carroll came into the office and became unrest of their daughter. With her unable to reach the office via telephone, the sheriff grabbed a magnum and a shotgun. He decided to check out the nightclub to see if everything is okay. Before the sheriff left, he saw the sleeping deputy "Useless" and left. Back at the club kitchen, Billy tried to hold off the zombies valiantly by pushing the door against them. One broke through and mauled him to death. Others followed suit. With no other places to hide, Emily prepared for the end until the sheriff bursted into the kitchen. The zombies, trying to assimilate Billy, saw him and charged to him. The Sheriff fired his shotgun and downed many. When he ran out of rounds, he pulled his magnum and finished the assaulting zombies off. Then the Billy-Zombie rose from the floor and tried to assimilate the two. Sheriff tried firing his magnum, but it was out of ammo and Billy got to him. But before the sheriff can be infected, his daughter snatched a pot, and finished off the Billy-Zombie. Sobbing, she got her dad up, and they escaped. Meanwhile, the Santa-Zombie was the only one zombie left. Falling back when he tripped on a wall, he was runned over by a car. The Driver was like "what the heck" but the Passenger told him to keep driving. They immediately drove off, unwittingly towing Santa-Zombie with them. Next morning, Emily and Sheriff came back to Carroll and told the story. Shocked, Carroll asked Sheriff if all the zombies were destroyed. Sheriff said he got them all, but he forgot about Santa-Zombie! The next night, a family is at home watching the news when one kid notices Santa-Zombie standing outside the doorway. His father, who dosen't look at the doorway, denies it and says Santa is at the generals' store. Santa-Zombie rubs his stomach in delight. What will happen next!? Production To be announced... *Time was really late during film production. No more is needed to be said. Trivia *Official Trivia needed. Category:Movies